


of all the flavours, i like you most

by zouiamish



Category: One Direction
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, do not read if u are sensitive to fish porn, mostly dialogue sorry, or sandwiches, random conversations in tesco's, really short sorry, weirdos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouiamish/pseuds/zouiamish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis is deeply invested in prawn mayonnaise sandwiches and harry rhymes with berry. (or the one where louis falls in love too easily and gets screwed by a feisty old lady)</p>
            </blockquote>





	of all the flavours, i like you most

**Author's Note:**

> heavily influenced by the various american comedies i obsess over and the 4th earl of sandwich for the obvious!!! 
> 
> i wrote this after a long journey home and a triple chicken and stuffing sandwich, enjoy lil bugs. (sorry for any typos, run on dialogue, weird adverbs or stupid punctuation because i'm good at that)

louis is pacing the fiery pits of the sandwich aisle of tesco's at midnight ("yes, midnight, zayn, that's just how i roll" "never say that again, ever") when he sees him. deep brown curls and mile long legs stuck in a tight wrap of black material. or jeans, whatever. 

curls turns his head towards louis and in a frenzied rush to disguise his obvious staring he grabs the next sandwich next to him and becomes deeply invested in the £3 meal deal sticker on the package.

"you don't look like a prawn mayo guy." a voice comes from behind him.

"prawns are great" louis spits out ungracefully, the entire index of the english language failing him. 

"smoked ham and cheese? no, ploughman's?" curls asks, as if he were pondering on a matter of life or death.

"prawns are really just tiny shrimp of you weigh up the facts."

"definately ploughman's." 

"ah, that is where you are wrong young flower, i am deeply invested in prawn mayonnaise sandwiches, i have a shrine at home full of wrappers and receipts of past prawn mayonnaise related purchases, for your information." 

"can't go wrong with a bit of pickle, well unless you're allergic to pickles." curls frowns sadly at the nearby ploughman's in regret.

"i wish i was a prawn, they have such a groovy life. well, until they get a bit too familiar with mayonnaise that anybody semi-sane would ever like to be."

a woman walks past and gives them both the strangest look louis has ever seen on an oap. 

"did you just call me a flower? because i think i'm more of a tree actually."

"do you think that prawns get like bullied at fish school for being so small and rhyming with porn?"

"where would fishes watch porn?" curls asks thoughtfully.

"i don't know, where would fishes watch porn?" louis asks, waiting for the punchline.

a security guard is currently watch the pair suspiciously behind a row of tiger beat magazines.

"i could think of worse places to end up than in a prawn sandwich."

"you forgot the mayo." louis scalds.

"top ten things to say before sex" 

"i think i might love you."

"sorry, i'm deeply invested in prawn mayonnaise sandwiches" curls says mockingly, quoting him from earlier.

"louis loves curls."

"harry loves prawns."

"harry rhymes with berry.. and so does louis, we're practically soul mates!" louis exclaims.

"in what w-" 

"why don't you love me, tell me baby why don't you love me when i make me so damn easy to l-oooooove." louis interjects, breaking out into beyoncé while clicking so embarrassingly out of time that he'll deny anything said about it later with a sharp nod (and maybe a punch) 

"excuse me gentlemen but i'm gonna have to ask you to leave the establishment if you aren't going to purchase anything."

louis ends up with a ploughman's sandwich and a phone number screaming 'cute!!!!!". 

(or maybe that's just what he programmed it as, whatever.)

 

cute!!!!! 01:01  
harry doesn't rhyme with berry.

cute!!!!! 01:01  
neither does louis

cute!!!!! 01:02  
<3

**Author's Note:**

> massive thank u to the sandwiches of tesco's for always being there for me and being patient w me when i'm upset and hungry.


End file.
